


Clubbing with catboy Kurapika

by vxlleyhxe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (shameless) pwp, Catboy!Kurapika, M/M, Smut, officially starting this tag because we are DEPRIVED of it and I WILL be shamelessly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlleyhxe/pseuds/vxlleyhxe
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika do everything but fuck and Kurapika has cat ears. ??WHAT THE FUCK ELSE CAN I SAY??/I wrote this on the Notes App and then my phone died//No beta we die like horny bastards
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 60





	Clubbing with catboy Kurapika

Leorio had been watching the blonde sensually body roll for the past five minutes and he felt like he was going mad, twirling his drink with an elbow propped up on the bar table. 

The club was packed on a Friday night but Leorio couldn’t do much but stare, painfully enamoured at the younger man with his fine shoulder length hair ending in choppy bits, bangs flying as he danced around with a drink in hand.

He didn’t know the man’s name but Leorio’s attention was focused solely on the blonde and the way his short skirt swished with the movement, the way his mesh tank top showed a clear view of a perfectly tapered waist and rosebud nipples. 

He was lean and beautiful with curves like a woman, small thighs tucking into lacy knee highs and heels. Leorio had never before in his life seen a man so ethereally feminine and he thanked the gods for the ever giving gift of bisexuality. 

The room was fairly dark, lit up only by the beams of colored light filtering through the small club and illuminating people’s faces at random so Leorio thought his staring would go unnoticed by the blonde. However, he soon found himself holding the smouldering eye contact of the younger man and quickly realized he hadn’t been as inconspicuous as he though he had as the blonde made his way over, skirt swaying dramatically above three-quarters of his thigh. Leorio gulped.

“Hiii,” the man trilled at him as he sidled up to the med student, drink sloshing around on a plastic cup as he reached down to fix one of his garter belts. Leorio’s eyes followed the movement but he quickly looked away as it trailed down to the blonde’s inner thigh.

“Hey,” he replied nonchalantly, as though he hadn’t been ogling from halfway across the room. The blonde bobbed his head with the rhythm of the booming music and that was when Leorio saw them.

The man had a pair of cat ears, matching the color of his wheat colored hair realistically nestled in his soft locks just behind his bangs. They appeared to be some kind of clip in because Leorio couldn’t see a band attaching them. 

“Kurapika,” the younger man extended a hand suddenly, or rather shoved it into Leorio’s own tipsily. He giggled fervently. “That’s my name, I mean.”

Leorio stammered. “I figured,” he reasoned and laced their hands together, shaking the other’s hand firmly. “My name’s Leorio.”

“Never seen you around here, Leorio,” Kurapika thought out loud, finger tapping against his chin contemplatively. “Judging by your appearances, I didn’t think partying would be up your alley.”

“Is that a dig?” Leorio frowned and looked down at his blue button up and black jeans. He felt starkly different from the other man, all propped up collars and uncreased shoes compared to the artistically disheveled state Kurapika was in with his glitter smudged eyes and cute little cat ears.

“Just calling them how I see them,” Kurapika said with a small shrug, “it’s honest work.” 

Leorio grumbled under his breath but he knew Kurapika was right. Not much he could do about it, though.

“Want me to give you the clubbing experience of a lifetime?” Kurapika suddenly proposed, grinning like the Cheshire cat and looking rather like one as well. Leorio gaped in stunned silence, taken aback by the proposition.

“You.. you sure?” Leorio looked Kurapika over quickly. “You’re drunk though.” 

Kurapika laughed, cheeks glowing as he laughed good naturedly. “Takes more than a couple of sips to knock me out, I assure you. This is the most sober you’ll ever see me on a Friday night.” 

“Drinking the sorrows away?” Leorio raised his plastic cup like a salute. Kurapika chuckled once, dryly.

“Something like that,” he muttered. “I appreciate you wanting to get my consent, though. Nice change of pace.” 

Leorio grinned. “Of course!”

They stood in front of each other for an awkward split second before Kurapika lit up suddenly and grabbed Leorio’s wrist, leading him bouncily down a hall. 

“I happen to know the owner here. They won’t mind if we use a room,” Kurapika said with a wink. Leorio blushed and felt the realization sink in to him before he downed the rest of his drink for bravery. 

Kurapika made his way over to a room near the end of the dark hall, fumbling with the keys he had on a lanyard before finally swinging the room door open. Leorio whistled when he saw the inside of the room: pink LED lights were strung up and the bed, with matte black sheets and soft blankets, looked lavish and expensive compared to the rest of the small bar. 

“Do you do this often?” Leorio asked, facing Kurapika who grimaced slightly. 

“This is the first time I’ve offered for free,” he admitted, his eyes drooping low to look at Leorio through a heavily lidded gaze. Leorio fidgeted under his look. “I hope you feel special,” he said, sultry voice just above a whisper. 

Leorio chuckled and tried to maintain a calm exterior. The small blonde would be the end of his sanity. “I should be saying that to you,” he said boldly and went to circle his large hands around Kurapika’s small waist.

His fingers were able to climb up the sides of the blonde’s hips and toy with the mesh material of his sheer top, making the man squirm under his fingers. It was a welcome reaction and spurred Leorio to move a bit faster, nerves jacked up higher than usual.

He tipped Kurapika’s chin up slightly and was met by catlike pupils, dilating with an infatuated glaze. Leorio could see streaks of light pass through the blonde’s eyes and specks of beauty marks and freckles dotted Kurapika’s undereyes and cheeks. 

Their faces drew closer and closer as if they were magnetically attracted before Leorio’s other hand came up to cup the blonde’s adorably squishy cheek and stroke it softly. Kurapika fit his top lip between Leorio’s own lips and he could feel the blonde’s tongue lick his mouth desperately. The more he pet Kurapika’s cheek, the more antsy the blonde got as he squirmed around even more in the hold. As soon as Leorio opened his mouth to grant Kurapika access, the catlike blonde sighed softly. 

His small mutters and exhales were mostly muffled by Leorio’s lips over his own but they stoked a fire low in the taller mans stomach as the sweet noises reverberated in his mouth. He pulled away long enough to really admire Kurapika with a long stare before the blonde leaned into his neck, pushing the tip of his nose against his neck and licking small circles into the skin before sucking harder.

Leorio cursed with sudden nervousness and embarrassment as Kurapika nuzzled his soft head of hair into the crook of his neck, making marks all down his throat with small nips and bites. Leorio stifled a gasp as Kurapika pressed soft kisses into his collarbone and yearned for the suction as his pink lips left his neck suddenly. 

Gracefully slender hands went to quickly push at Leorio’s built chest and the man stumbled back in surprise, feet catching on the back of the bed and falling onto the cover with a thud as the expanse of his back hit the comforter. 

Leorio had about two seconds to process the sudden change in positions and registered Kurapika’s pale thighs straddling his stomach and holding his hips in a tight clutch. Kurapika looked down at him with an expression that he’d never seen before, all intimately aggressive eye contact and a quick smirk as he licked his lips, looking down at the bigger man beneath him. 

Leorio could feel his breath escape him in a shudder and could feel his legs start to shake. Their position was extremely heated and he could feel his dick start to get harder at the prospect of the blonde sitting on top of him. He could also feel that the blonde was just as affected as he felt the firm press into his lower abdomen.

Running his hands up the small expanse of his back, Leorio pulled Kurapika down to meet him in another hazy kiss before skirting his fingers up the inside of Kurapika’s shirt. The blonde inhaled sharply as Leorio went to pull off his shirt completely and let his arms raise above his head so that they could remove the excess fabric together. 

Leorio took this moment to flip them over, meeting Kurapika’s small grumble of protest by quickly dipping down to the blonde’s chest. He could feel eyes following his mouth hotly as he went for it, lapping at small, blushing nipples with a controlled tongue.

Kurapika moaned loudly at this as Leorio’s tongue traced the buds as they pebbled quickly under his movements. Kurapika was a disaster underneath him, wiggling like crazy while letting out untamed whimpers with his bottom lip tucked under his top one. Leorio looked over the blonde quickly and could tell how much his actions affected him. 

With one more draw, Leorio pulled his head back from the work he’d been doing on Kurapika’s chest and the younger man panted, feeling tired from the restraint of having Leorio leaning all over him and teasing him so much. With no subtlety and even less patience, Kurapika’s fingers ghosted over the top of Leorio’s jeans and fell down to his pelvic bone, tracing the dip right down to the man’s belt.

Leorio pulled off his jeans hastily before getting back in place, settling between Kurapika’s knees as he lay back on the mattress, blonde hair fanning out behind him. His cat ears, which still baffled Leorio, were still very much attached to his head. 

Kurapika’s hand slowly made its way down the front of Leorio’s boxers before holding him, warm and heavy in his closed palm. The taller man shuddered as he ran his smaller hand down Leorio’s dick, fingers tracing the outline of him as Kurapika looked up at Leorio in awe.

“You’re huge,” he whispered, half of him scared while the other was quivering with anticipation. 

“I-ah- thanks?” Leorio stumbled over his words as Kurapika’s hand started going faster, trying to see exactly how hard he could get Leorio before the man inevitably had his release. 

“You should maybe stop that,” Leorio urged in a quick breath, hands flying down to stop Kurapika’s languid motions with a desperate hold. Kurapika looked up at him earnestly and nodded his head once before pushing himself up with one arm and going to pull off Leorio’s boxers completely, material falling to the taller man’s knees. 

The tip of Leorio’s dick was reddened and leaking, clearly hypersensitive and Kurapika couldn’t help but feel flustered that he’d been the cause of such a painful looking hardness. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you cum soon,” Kurapika crooned before Leorio could interject and went to dive down, taking as much of Leorio’s length as he could before the taller man’s large hands came to push his head up quickly.

“Kurapika...” Leorio warned halfheartedly before faltering off upon seeing the blonde’s face, a pearly sheen to his smeared lips and eyebrows knit together, fluffy cat ears seeming to droop down at Leorio’s rejection. He couldn’t resist any longer and eventually gave up, letting Kurapika go down on him once again with renewed energy, licking a stripe from the tip to the base of his dick and making him have to bite his tongue to repress a legitimate cry.

Tears welled in his eyes as Kurapika’s mouth encompassed him in a throbbing heat, the feel of soft locks of blonde hair rubbing against his thigh and prodding hands around the base of his length, too long to be taken in fully. The sight of Kurapika, completely disheveled and giving him so much undiluted attention and care made the heat pooling in his stomach overflow with urgency. 

The feeling only accelerated when a wrecked and lovesick Kurapika looked up at him with sultry red eyes and thick lashes against pale eyelids. His mouth came off of Leorio’s dick with a sexual popping noise and he wiggled his way onto the top of Leorio’s stomach once again, running his hands down the sides of Leorio’s face before settling in his hair and leaning forward.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Kurapika whispered into Leorio’s ear and pressed his chest flat against Leorio’s own, back arching desperately to get some friction of his own going. The rumbly desperate tones of Kurapika’s voice and the overstimulation of the pretty boy sitting on top of him was too much and Leorio came with flashes of white taking over his vision. 

Kurapika wrapped his hands around Leorio’s weeping dick and rode out his orgasm with the man until Leorio was reduced to a fulfilled and boneless state. Once his head cleared, Leorio sat up in the bed and turned to face Kurapika with a serious and determined gaze.

“Now it’s your turn, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually like hella inactive on this account. I practically only use it to write smut cuz my friend follows my main ao3 acc 😁👍 Anyways thanks for reading, if you got to the end lmfao


End file.
